A snow covered cherry blossom
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: The boy as pure as snow sets out on a journey to aquire his love the cherry blossom. Please read and review. Dedicated to my twitter friend who roleplays as Zabuza Momochi.
1. Prologue

This a Haku and Sakura fanfic. A few months have passed and Sasuke just recently left the village and as it turns out Haku has been thinking about Sakura, it starts out with Haku and his point of view but then switches to Sakura's then back to his and yes I know Haku and Zabuza are dead but so what this is my fanfic and I can have any body I want in it, Love your insane author Mitsu Karaga. 


	2. Chapter 1

He laid down in his bed late at night thinking of the girl of the cherry blossom, he had seen her a few months before, he always thought about her but he knew that she was in love with another, he was tempted to go off and see the pink haired girl but Zabuza still needed him maybe he could convince Zabuza to come with him. His eyes got weary and his body got weak his thoughts we're about her before he went to sleep.

...Dream sequence Haku...

He woke up in a land of snow laying on a bed of leaves, wondering how there was leaves in the winter he got up and looked around, he walked across a snowy plain to find a frozen lake and a cherry blossom tree, the cherry blossom shed it's leaves and withered right in front him, he ran towards the cherry blossom and the ashes of the tree arose to form the pink haired maiden, his eyes over flowed with tears, his knees dropped to the ground and he let the tears trickle down his face. She got down on her knees and held his face up, she smiled at him then held him in her arms, his arms surrounded her body. They both got up and he smiled back at her.

"My love why must we be apart?" asked Haku.

"I have duties in the village and you have duties with Zabuza" answered Sakura.

The tears drifted from his eyes and wondered into her's, they we're falling down as fast as a raging river, he couldn't stand it so he wiped the tears from her cheeck, they're faces contorted in pain at the thought of being away from each other, suddenly her face was in shock the pain that registered was different, he looked down and saw the knife plunged in her stomach from behind.

"If she is not mine she is no one's" said Sasuke.

He was shattered his love dying in his arms, the blood pooling out of her body, her body getting weak, her eyes losing sight, she laid there dead in his arms, his heart filled with sorrow, anger and repentance, he looked up at the Uchiha boy, his face and mind turning into rage, his blood boilong and the full power of his kekkai genkai awakening in him, the ice from his chakra forming and killing the Uchiha, the Uchiha's blood spilling down the pillars of ice and the boy who is as pure as snow crying over the body of the girl who was of the cherry blossom.

...The waking world...

He woke up covered in sweat, he realised it was just a dream and was relieved, he went to the bath room and had his shower, while he was washing up he thought about Sakura and wished she was in the shower helping him wash up, he realised what he thought and blushed at it, his innocent mind was embarresed at what he thought, he got out and brushed his teeth then went to the kitchen to make and eat his breakfast, a few minutes later Zabuza walked in.

"Oh Haku I know I say do what ever you want but I didn't think you'd walk around naked" stated Zabuza.

Haku looked down and indeed he did forget to get dressed or even wrap a towel around him and his face turned red.

"Sorry Zabuza I didn't realise I was naked I'll go and get changed" said Haku.

He ran to his room and got dressed, he went back into the kitchen and ate his breakfast then he went back to his room to pack after all that dream last night told him that he needed to be with his cherry blossom. He walked out of the door but was stopped by Zabuza.

"We're are you going?" questioned Zabuza.

"To the hidden leaf village, your welcome to come but don't try and stop me" answered Haku.

"Fine I'll come" said Zabuza.

And with that they both set out to the hidden leaf village. The walked until most of the day but an hour before the sun set they decided to set up camp, Haku went out and got some wood while Zabuza set up the tents, he came back with the wood and started the fire.

...The next day...

They had made it a quarter of the way to the village when they we're ambushed by a couple of bandits, they defeated the bandits and kept on travelling to their destination.

...Three days later...

They had been delayed getting to the village with all the weather changes and as a consequence had run out of money, they decided that the only reasonable course of action would be to do some odd jobs on the way to the village, they came to the near by village and sat down in a restaurant waiting for someone to blab about needing body guards or some thing similar. They waited a while for someone to come in needing their help but as luck would have the land of fire's feudal lord needed some extra body guards.

...Two days later...

They arrived at the first gate of the hidden leaf village, they had to stop for inspection by the ninja guard, they we're given the all clear then the gates opened, they all walked through the gates and then on to the hokage's mansion, they we're paid their money then they just walked around the village.

"Hey Haku I wonder how much it will freak out Kakashi to see us here?" questioned Zabuza.

"Maybe we should find out" replied Haku.

He was glad that the first thing Zabuza wanted to do was see Kakashi because no doubt the pink haired maiden would be there, they walked along the streets of Konoha when Zabuza said that Haku could go and do what ever he wanted. So Haku walked around and found himself at a riverhe walked down the path and eventually he stopped, he had a spontenious thought he wanted to get in the river, so he took off his shoes and his kimono then walked into the river, the water rushed against his legs and feet, he closed his eyes and let the serenity of his surroundings over whelm him, he turned around and opened his eyes to see the pink haired maiden staring at him. He rushed out of the river to her while she stood there in shock, he held her tight and she started to cry.

"Sakura it is good to see you" said Haku.

"You came at the right time but I'll explain once you get dressed and we go back to my place" whispered Sakura.

He put his clothes back on then they went back to her place, she explained how recently Sasuke had a change of heart and decided to join Orochimaru.

"I'm so sorry what you have gone through must have been terrible" said Haku.

"It was and still is but I've excepted that it's what he wants" stated Sakura.

She started crying and Haku moved closer to her and cradled her in his arms, she felt comforted and she cried more heavily, he held her closer and patted her head then lifted her head up and kissed her forehead, she clasped his cheeck with her hand and kissed him, the warm, tender, soothing feel of his lips helped her alot and she felt something she never felt before even with Sasuke it was different altogether. His head was smimming as he got what he wanted the beautiful cherry blossom was his to hold, care for and love. As the boy as pure as snow kissed and held the girl of the cherry blossom they became one mind, one body, one heart, one soul, she laid on the floor and he laid down beside her cradling her in his arms the whole time, they watched as the clouds passed the moon in the night sky, they fell asleep.

...Dream sequence Sakura...

She was in a field picking flowers, she looks up at the hill and see's Haku walking down the hill to her, his clothes disappeared and the sun shone on his glorious body high lighting his muscles, all her clothes disappear and she blushes, he started to crawl on the ground like a fierce beast, his body was on top of hers yet they weren't touching, she was over come with excitement and curiousity but then Haku disappeared, she got up and looked around but he wasn't there and the area turned into a dark forrest, she turned around and saw Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill you are you ready?" mused Sasuke.

"I don't want to die" yelled Sakura.

She ran but Sasuke was right behind her, she felt leaves, branches and thorns brush against her body, her dress got caught on a branch and she tried to unlatch it but Sasuke caught up, he grabbed her arm and her hair squeezing tight on both.

"See Sakura I caught you" said Sasuke.

"Let me go you creep" demanded Sakura.

"Why would I when I can just kill the one you love in front of you" teased Sasuke.

"Please don't" pleaded Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura only the one of Kyuubi's legecy can defeat me" said Haku.

"You mean the nine tailed fox but who is that" yelled Sakura.

She looked at Sasuke and he turned into Naruto, her face was striken with shock and she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Don't you recognise me Sakura it's me Kyuubi" whispered Naruto.

"Just stop it Naruto is not Kyuubi and Sasuke is with Orochimaru" yelled Sakura.

He turned back into Sasuke, he smirked at the girl and grasped her breasts with his hands.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll only hurt you and treat you like trash and you'll just ignore it and come back hungry for more of me" taunted Sasuke.

"I'll never go back to you Sasuke not while I have Haku" screamed Sakura.

"That's right Sakura keep telling yourself that" teased Sasuke.

"Just go away you pig" yelled Sakura.

She got out of his grip and ran as fast as she could but the scenery changed and she was now back in the field with Haku back on top of her, both of them like they we're before the forrest of darkness had appeared, his body was moving close to hers, she started to feel nervous.

...The waking world...

Just as he was about to make his move Sakura woke up, she looked around but saw no Haku, she ran to the door of her room and opened it to find Haku carrying a tray of pancakes and orange juice.

"I thought you might be hungry when you woke up and don't worry your parents aren't home" said Haku.

"Thank you and that's good" rasped Sakura.

They sat down and ate their breakfast when they finished they got out of the house and went down to the memorial stone, they prayed for the dead honored on the stone and walked around the village for a while. They spotted a nice place to sit on a grassy plain, they rushed over and sat on the grass, Sakura laid down on the grass and Haku was laying on top of her, caressing her hair and smiling at her which made Sakura smile back, his body was filled with a tingling sensation, he knew that she was happy with him, she figured out what the feeling she had before was it was love.

"Haku you can't be seen with her in public! Have I taught you nothing? The enemy will always look for a weak spot don't give them the answer by being seen out in public with your weak spot" yelled Zabuza.

Haku got off Sakura then stood up and helped Sakura get up.

"I'm sorry Zabuza your right I endangered her life and mine" said Haku.

"Wait your mad because he let the enemy see a potential weak point not because he was showing affection for another ninja at such a young age" stated Sakura.

"Well if you have emotions express them plus who gives a shit what other people think of the choices you make" chimed Zabuza.

Zabuza started walking along the along the plain and Haku and Sakura followed him, they went to shushuya for lunch.

"Haku I didn't even know you we're interested in romantic relationships" said Zabuza.

"It's just something that happened" chirped Haku.

"I must say your taking this really well, a student of yours so young dating" mentioned Sakura.

"Well you can't really stop these things and like I said before who gives a shit" replied Zabuza.

"Yeah Zabuza is pretty tolerant if your not named Gato" quipped Haku.

They all laughed and ate their food, Haku and Sakura went back to the river where they saw each other yesterday, Haku took off his kimono and shoes while Sakura took off her dress, shorts and shoes, they both got in the river and splashed around a little, she slipped and hit her head on the hard rock knocking her out.

...Dream sequence Sakura...

She was a being of pure light, her body was just illumanation in the shape of a human, and she was floating in the sky but she fell to the ground and her body was no longer the being of celestial form, she looked around and saw a lake spouting off a waterfall, she filled her hands with water and drank it, she stood up and saw her reflection in the water, she was wearing a skant piece of cloth around her breasts and a loin cloth for pants.

Oh my god it looks like I'm wearing tissues!

She sighed and looked up to see Haku wearing nothing but a loin cloth walking over to her, she couldn't believe it another sex dream she didn't even want sex, but she couldn't help but feel over whelmed and excited by it all, her body tingled as he got closer and she started breathing more heavily, her nipples hardened as he stood right in front of her, her legs trembling as he holds her close, their lips connecting and her fears disapating, their minds and bodies becoming one he throws her down on the ground and rips off her clothes and his then moves down towards her body.

...The waking world...

She woke up again just before the good part, her boby was all sweaty, she felt the bandage wrapped around her head and she wondered how she got it.

"Careful you hit your head pretty hard" said Haku.

"Oh yeah I remember we we're in the river and I slipped" whispered Sakura.

"Yes so you have to stay in bed" instructed Haku.

Sakura laid her head back down on the pillow, she felt very groggy, she even forgot who was around her and where she was, she drifted in and out of consiousness for hours. She finally became stable enough to be awake but it was night time, she couldn't see a thing, all of a sudden she had a massive urge that she needed to get rid of so she pulled down her pants and started rubbing, the bliss of masturbation engulfed her body, she moaned in pleasure.

"Wow so this is what feeling dirty is like" said Haku.

"Oh my god Haku have you been there the whole time?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I have and I'm sorry but I was intrigued" answered Haku.

She pulled up her pants and walked over to Haku and playfully pinched his arm, he rubbed the spot she pinched and then she sat in his lap and they started to kiss, his hands placed on her back and hers caressing his cheeck and hair, she pulls back from the kiss.

"Now masturbate in front of me and we're even" quipped Sakura.

His face turned red and he got up and opened the door he checked to see if no one was around then he closed the door and again then he walked over to the bed and pulled down his pants and masturbated in front of Sakura.

"Holy shit Haku I wasn't serious but you can continue" yelled Sakura.

...The next day...

They walked around the village hand in hand, Sakura wanted to introduce Haku to some of her friends starting with Lee, they walked to the part of the forrest where Neji's squad trains, she spotted Lee training with his squad and waved, he saw her and waved back.

"Hey Lee" said Sakura.

"Hello Sakura, who is this with you?" questioned Lee.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Haku, I'm introducing him to my friends" answered Sakura.

"Hello Haku I am Rock Lee a student of high speed taijutsu and apprentice of the village's finest sensei Might Guy nice to meet you" enthused Lee.

"I didn't realise it was going to be this formal okay then, my name Haku as you already know, my skill comes from my kekkei genkai and my sensei is Zabuza Momochi and nice to meet you too" replied Haku.

"Any friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine" said Lee.

They shook hands and all of them chatted for a while then they said goodbye and Sakura took Haku to see another friend of hers. They walked along the village path, she saw the open flower shop and went inside.

"Well good after noon Sakura and who might this be?" inquired Ino.

"Good afternoon to you too, this is Haku my boyfriend" answered Sakura.

"So you've stopped chasing after Sasuke well I am so happy, hello my name is Ino and it's nice to meet you Haku" chirped Ino.

"Nice to meet you too Ino" said Haku.

"Well now my destiny awaits I shall travel the globe looking for my dear Sasuke" yelled Ino.

"Okay Ino but you do realise that there will be other women after Sasuke?" questioned Sakura.

"Oh your right so I will have to the opposite and wait for him to come to me" chimed Ino.

They all laughed and chatted about everything until around dinner time when Haku and Sakura went back to his to eat, Sakura never felt out of place with Haku or Zabuza in fact she felt at peace and it turns out Zabuza is hilarious which eases any tention that should happen to enter the room. After dinner Sakura stayed for a short while then went home the reason being her parents would go nuts if she was out two nights in a row unless she was on a mission. She rushed home, she was out the front of her house so she slowed down and opened the door, she immediately heard yelling and knew she was in trouble.

"And here she is the mysterious long lost child of mine" yelled Sakura's mum.

"Hey mum what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"What's wrong I have a child who's never around any more and when she is around she's in her room doing god knows what" yelled Sakura's mum.

"I'm sorry Sakura it's just your mum upset is because she found out a close friend of hers died today" said Sakura's dad.

"There is something wrong with the both of you" yelled Sakura's mum.

She stormed out of the house and Sakura and her father just stood there, Sakura went up to her room and laid down on the bed, she looked out the window and watched as the night sky continuously lit up with stars and the clouds covered the moon making the clouds light up, she smiled and thought of Haku and how the past few days had been she could die tomorrow a happy person.

...Dream sequence Haku...

He was walking around in water, he saw a bright light and decided to go forward, the light turned into Sakura she was completely naked and Haku was now too, they moved closer to each other, he cusped her face in his hands and she moved back.

"I can't do this" said Sakura.

"Why not we love each other don't we?" questioned Haku.

"We do but I love Sasuke more" answered Sakura.

"No you don't your just scared to love again, your afraid that I will leave you like he did" stated Haku.

She started spouting blood out of her mouth and ears then she just melted into a pool of blood on the ground then reformed as herself, Haku ran towards her but was restrained, Sasuke came out of the darkness and dragged Sakura away.

"You can't do this Uchiha scum" yelled Haku.

"Me dragging her away suggest's other wise" replied Sasuke. 


	3. Chapter 2

He woke up and looked around, but he saw no one, his heart beated rapidly and paranoia set in and he ran out of his room, he saw Zabuza's room and opened the door quietly and climbed into the bed, he heard some rustling and Zabuza turned over and his arms wrapped on top of Haku's body.

"Baby you've come back for more but you're going to have to wait till morning to get the full experience" chirped Zabuza.

"Actually whatever lady friend you had is not here it's just me Zabuza" whispered Haku.

Zabuza squeezed Haku and he yelped.

"Haku I thought we we're over this crawling into my bed years ago" stated Zabuza.

"Please stop choking the air out of me" pleaded Haku.

Zabuza turned back over and kicked Haku in the back then drifted off to sleep straight away, Haku curled up in the blankets and fell asleep again.

**...The next morning...**

Haku woke up and for a minute didn't know where he was then he remembered that he slept in Zabuza's room last night, he looked at the alarm clock on the side table it read 10:57pm much later then a ninja should get up, he pushed back the quilt and got out of the bed and walked to the bath room, he got to the door and tried to open it but it was locked, the door usually got stuck like this but Haku still checked to see if anyone was in the bath room.

"Hey is any one in there?" yelled Haku.

"Come back later kid I'm busy" replied Zabuza.

"I need the shower Zabuza" said Haku.

"Well wait five minutes" yelled Zabuza.

Haku just went to the kitchen and made his breakfast, while heating up his food he looked for his bag of senbon, when he found them they we're all rusty but how did that happen, he knew it was a sign of bad luck that someone evil was nearby but who? His attention deferred back to his breakfast when the kettle reached boiling point, he rushed to the kitchen and turned the kettle off and served up his breakfast, he ate the food he prepared and waited for Zabuza to get out of the shower then it hit him Zabuza's lady friend had come back while Haku was asleep after all he had slept in and wouldn't have known if anyone had come in during the morning, so he walked down the hall and waited outside the bath room door, he was there a while but finally Zabuza came out with his lady friend.

"Hello Zabuza who is your friend?" questioned Haku.

"Haku you are brutal confronting me like, this is Shizune" answered Zabuza.

"Nice to meet you Haku" said Shizune.

"So can I have a shower now?" asked Haku.

"Sure but the water has run cold" answered Zabuza.

Haku was royally pissed off at that little fact; he wondered why did they have to run the water out? Why couldn't they have just done it in the bed or on the couch? But still he got into the bath room and had his shower, once he got out he was freezing and he walked down to the other side of the house to his room, he got his clothes out of the drawer and got dressed, but afterwards he was still freezing, Haku found this weird considering his Kekkei Genkai allowed him to be more resistant to the cold something was definitely off, he felt unsafe all of a sudden and felt the urge to see Sakura. He rushed out of his house and down the streets of Konoha he had to see Sakura just to see if she was alright; his heart was racing, his breathing got shallow, his pace started to slow down, he finally arrived at the pink haired maiden's door he pounded on it until someone answered but it wasn't Sakura it was her mother, she told Haku that she hadn't seen her today and with that he left and searched the village for her. He looked in Ichiraku, Shushuya, Aruguriama, the river, the training field but still he couldn't find her; he had to calm so he went to the top Kykyo castle, when he got there he sat on the roofs ornament that curled like a fish, his mind wondering on all the things that could be happening to Sakura right now then after a while he realised he was being ridiculous and that she was probably with a friend. So he decided to go back home when he felt that chill through his entire body like before, he again felt that he needed to find Sakura; He ran again down the streets Konoha, he sees her in the distance being dragged off by the Uchiha boy, the snake sage and the dangerous medic ninja servant of his. Haku knew he couldn't fight them alone yes he could fight off the Uchiha probably ending up killing Sasuke but fighting against Kabuto would end in a draw and fighting Orochimaru would kill him so he ran back to the village and to the hokage's mansion, he ascended the stairs of the mansion huffing and puffing his way up to see Tsunade, he reached her office but collapsed on the ground when he woke up Zabuza, Tsunade and lot of other jonin we're surrounding him. His mind and body we're weak he could barely speak or concentrate on anything.

"We have to go get her back" muttered Haku.

"Haku who do we have to get back?" asked Zabuza.

"Sakura she was taken away by the Uchiha boy, the medic ninja and the snake sage out by the forest surrounding the village" whispered Haku.

Everybody heard this and was shocked.

"Why would they take a simple medic ninja student?" pondered Asuma.

"Because she is one of Sasuke's former team mates and a student of mine and Tsunade's, so why wouldn't a sanin like Orochimaru take her?" answered Kakashi.

"Plus the effect of shaking us down to our cores by taking someone who in comparison to others is useless, it's definitely a tactic to keep us off our game" said Tsunade.

"So he's trying to confuse us and deploy our ninja in the wrong places" stated Kurenai.

"But in any case a student is someone no matter the ability or strength we have to get back" enthused Guy.

"But it would be too dangerous and it's not like she's someone who would pose a threat to us if he turns her" stated Anko.

"But Guy is still right she is a student and we must go get her" said Kakashi.

"I'll go with you I'll even ensemble my squad" said Guy.

"I'll get Naruto and we'll meet up at the first gate" chirped Kakashi.

"Your both crazy" yelled Anko.

"Maybe so but they are doing what they feel is right and I'll help them" said Jaraiya.

"Alright but be careful" said Tsunade.

Guy and Kakashi assembled their squads and set out with them and Jiraiya to rescue Sakura. They went to the last known location of them and searched for their remnant chakra to track them, once they got a hold of the chakra tracks they started searching again for Sakura, there search led them to a base hidden by a waterfall with the sound symbol carved above the door. Everyone rushed all over the labyrinth like base to find, as each second passed everyone got more anxious she was yet to be found and it just gave everyone more time to think of what might have been done to her. The longer it went on the more they pondered that she was dead, but after all the searching everyone ended up at a large metal door at the back of the compound. Every one stood still thinking of what might be on the other side.

"Will somebody open the door Sakura could be hurt and time may be of the essence" yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya after hearing that came back to his senses and opened the door, the pinkette maiden was indeed there but sleeping. Kakashi looked at the drink and smelled the drug that knocked her out was still in the glass. Sakura's chest rose steadily so everyone knew she was alright, Jiraiya picked her up and saw the curse mark instantly but made sure no one else did, he noticed that the curse mark was different than others Orochimaru used like the one he placed on Sasuke, Orochimaru had obviously being using her as an experiment piece for one of his mutated curse marks.

**...A week later...**

Haku caressed his pinkette's hair while she laid her head on his lap. His back was against a tree in the training field, Sakura looked up at him and smiled a forced smile she didn't like all this worrying he did. It deeply upset him too but he couldn't help it, he wanted to keep her safe it was another purpose for him to live. Haku stroked Sakura's cheeck gently, she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the one stroking her cheeck and surrendered to the moment. Haku got up and held his hand out to hers; she took it and moved her body upwards slowly. Sakura saw the sweat drip off his forehead and realised she couldn't remember her life before Haku because it had all turned insignificant, all that mattered now was him her man as pure as snow. Haku pulled Sakura to his body so they we're one, he pressed his lips against hers passionately. To Haku her lips we're soft and gentle, he felt her shock at his touch and pulled away from the kiss.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" said Haku.

"It's okay I like the feel of your lips" whispered Sakura.

Haku took Sakura back to his place. Sakura fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Haku watched as her chest moved up and down. His mind raced back to the day they first met, he remembered watching her from the tree as she stood in the mangi formation protecting the bridge builder from Zabuza. Sakura was scared then but still stood her ground unlike her raven haired companion who almost killed himself, Haku watched as she stood away from the fighting keeping track of every ones movements. Then he went to the day on the bridge, she wasn't scared any more she was just like her sensei calm yet analysing the situation then he snapped back into reality when he felt a tugging at his arm. Haku looked at the figure tugging at his arm it was Sakura but right now she didn't look like herself, she was pale skinned more than usual and her eyes we're devoid of any emotion. It was like looking at a dead person; Haku remembered what Jiraiya had said about Orochimaru using her as a guinea pig for his experiments and picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. His lugs we're bursting and the wind shear almost made him blind but none of this mattered all that mattered was that Sakura was safe. Haku rushed over to the reception desk and told them what happened and some doctors and nurses rushed her to the emergency room for treatment, Haku as told to stay in the waiting until he was given the all clear to see her. Haku couldn't bear the thought of Sakura dying; if she died he would do the un-thinkable and contact the men named Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki who wanted him and Zabuza to join the Akutski. They we're after all working on ways to revive the dead and that Orochimaru was a part of them Haku knew he did have a reanimation jutsu, he'd have to beg but he didn't care as long as he got his pink haired maiden back.

"Haku I know what you're thinking at I don't think it's that bad but if it does get that bad I will join you" said Zabuza.

"Zabuza I didn't hear you come in but yes you are correct I was thinking of joining the Akutski" whispered Haku.

"On the plus side if we do end up joining them I will get to face off against that half fish loser whenever I want" chirped Zabuza.

A doctor came up to them and told them that Sakura was fine but couldn't be seen at the moment and that they should go home, Zabuza was able to convince him to go back home with him. As he laid on his bed he caught her smell in his nose and started to cry softly, he had heard the doctor say she was fine but he wouldn't believe it until he saw her again and held her in his arms. Haku's mind relaxed and he fell into a deep sleep.

**...Dream sequence Haku...**

Haku was hovering above Sakura's body in the hospital bed, at this moment he was just a soul. He caressed her cheeck and she woke up, the scenery changed around them to a peaceful snowy plain.

"Please Haku I don't want you to join the Akutski if I die" pleaded Sakura.

"Well then I shall die with you" said Haku.

"But then two lived will be gone" rasped Sakura.

"Yes that is true but me being alive while you are dead is the same as me dying" whispered Haku.

**...The next morning...**

Sakura was awake and Haku was sitting on the bed next to her, her eyes had returned back to their emotion filled way but she was still pale and this frightened Haku. He had discussed something of great importance to her earlier in the morning and she agreed to it, they we're both happy with what they decided.

**...Artists comments...**

Yes the long awaited second chapter in my Haku x Sakura fanfic I hope you enjoy and sorry for it taking so long to write and it being shorter than usual. Please do not do a hit and run by which I mean don't read this than not comment on it.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several weeks since the incident with Orochimaru and Haku had stopped worrying as much as he used to. Haku had been anxious though because the pink haired maiden had gone a mission and obviously he couldn't come so had to spend a week by himself since Zabuza found company with Shizune. Haku had become extremely bored not having Sakura or Zabuza around and had attempted to make friends with the people Sakura introduced him to but he just couldn't be around them for longer than a hour, it wasn't them it was him who was the problem he would get exceedingly agitated about Sakura not being there and would have to leave.

The water of the river crashed against the rock surface of the ground, its ebbs and flows enticed Haku to stay and keep his mind off Sakura and his inevitable boredom. Haku took off his clothes and stood naked in the water he didn't care who passed by and saw him he just wanted the feeling of innocence and joy he felt around Sakura.

...

Sakura worried about Haku at home she hated being separated from him and the news got worse from there. Kakashi got orders today that they had to stay a whole month instead of the original week, Sakura felt determined to get this mission over and done with. Sakura felt totally exposed without Haku here with her, the agonising pain of her not being around Haku was amplified with the memories of what happened to her at the sound village base. The menacing face of Sasuke Uchiha kept crawling into her mind; Kabuto's scalpel also crept into her mind taunting her. The knowledge that she would go back home to Haku was the only thing keeping her sane.

...

For Haku the past month being without Sakura was like having a jack hammer being constantly rammed on his head and the rest of his body set on fire but she was back now and everything was alright. Haku waited outside the hokage's mansion waiting for her to be debriefed from the mission, he looked up at the sky in wonder watching all the birds fly in their synchronous pattern across the sky and through the clouds. Then Haku looked back down and saw his cherry blossom running towards him, he held out his arms to hug and she rushed into them and they kissed softly then let go of each other. Sakura started giggling then held out her hand for him to take and they strolled among the streets of Konoha. Haku had a tugging pain in his head and he knew what it was, he let go of Sakura's hand to take off his chignon which he wrapped his hair in and let his hair loose to flow down his head and back. Sakura stood there in shock and awe.

"Wow you look really different with your hair down actually you look stunning in fact I think I'm jealous" enthused Sakura.

"Well why did you think I kept it up in a bun for?" asked Haku.

"Because it would always flow forward when you ran and you would choke on it was my hypothesis" answered Sakura.

Haku smiled then held the pinkette's hand in his again, they walked back to his place where they just talked and held each other closely. Haku knew all this talk was to prolong her revealing what happened to her at Orochimaru's base and Haku was fine with it he would wait until she was ready. Sakura's emerald orbs glowed with excitement, Haku wondered why this was.

"What with you?" inquired Haku.

"Do you remember what we promised each other before I left?" replied Sakura.

"Yes I do" answered Haku.

Sakura placed her head on his chest and Haku just laid there contemplating everything they we're going to do.

...

Haku and Sakura had decided on a camp trip and went venturing out but per Haku's request Sakura agreed to an area that was in a four day trip back to the village radius. They had set up the tents and the fire and we're currently cooking their dinner, they we're snuggled up close to each other. Once the food was ready then set up on the plates they brought along and ate vigorously, they cleaned up the plates and put them back in the bag then headed inside the tent. In the late morning they decided to go fishing for some food, they had lots of fun and no success trying to catch their food. It was night time and Haku was in the tent getting out of his daytime attire to put on his pyjamas, Sakura saw his bare chest and walked down towards him. She cusped Haku's cheeck in her hand and Haku took this as a sign she was ready, the promise they made before Sakura left was about to be fulfilled.

"Are you sure your ready to make love to me?" asked Haku.

"Of course I am" exclaimed Sakura.

Haku laid Sakura down on the blow up bed, their lips met and it was truly a moment of intense passion. Haku was pulling off Sakura's clothes ever so gently; he flung them across the tent floor. Haku kissed Sakura down her neck, her breathing got slightly fast paced as the passion of the moment ignited a feeling of closeness that she had never felt before. Haku's and Sakura's love was set a flame in to something new and awe inspiring, at that moment a new unbreakable devotion awoke in both of them. One that wouldn't be there until they died but one that would travel to their next lives where they would meet each other again and the spark of love would be set a new. Haku's penis became erect and he moved in to a position more comfortable for both of them, his penis slowly entering her made Sakura let out a little bit of excitement. Sakura let out a small moan at the pleasure Haku gave her. Haku kept to a slow steady rhythm that wouldn't make either of them feel uncomfortable, Sakura gazed in to his hazel orbs thinking about this moment and how she just wanted to remember this forever. Haku gazed back in to her eyes with a look of brightened joy, his throbbing member starting to gain little speed inside her. Haku gently grabbed her breast, he often wondered what they felt like it was after all a common curiosity among people. Sakura's hands lightly slided up his chest, the imprint of his defined muscles making Sakura feel warm. It was true Haku gave her warmth, comfort and love while she wondered what she gave him. Sakura's stomach started to feel like it was on fire, a feeling of undeniable strength being stored in her groin. Haku looked worried at the expression on Sakura's face but was soon consoled as she pushed back a strand of his hair behind his ear. A surge of enormous power welled up in Sakura and unleashed it's self in all its fury and bliss, her orgasm was like no physical pleasure she had ever felt. Haku grunted as his orgasm came to fruition, he removed his penis from her and laid down on the bed next to Sakura. They we're both out of breath and huffing and puffing like mad, Haku clasped on to Sakura's hand.

"That was incredible" said Sakura.

"Yes and it was also beautiful" replied Haku.

Sakura and Haku looked at each other and smiled, everything about tonight was perfect and the expressions on their faces was one that made them feel loved even without saying a word. The exhaustion got to them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The night was still young to the Uchiha any way, he had been watching the whole time Haku and Sakura made love. But to Sasuke it was just a thing of fancy, he thought Sakura was only with Haku because he wasn't there. Sasuke did have an infatuation for the girl and was upset when Orochimaru said they had to leave her behind, but seeing as Orochimaru's test failed Sasuke had come to take her back to the sound village. Sasuke's onyx orbs turned in to that of the Sharingan, he peered into the tent and watched as Sakura's naked body slowly moved up and down with her breathing. The time to strike was now; he emerged from the bushes and unzipped the tent to gain access. Sasuke slowly crept through the tent quietly; he cradled his arms under Sakura's body. Sasuke gently lifted her body up and made so not to disturb the boy as pure as snow, he vanished with Sakura in to the night.

Haku woke up the next morning and looked over to see that Sakura wasn't lying next to him; he got dressed and went outside to check if Sakura was there. Haku searched all the area's they had previously been and still didn't find her, his worst nightmare had come true Sakura again had been kidnapped. Haku started to feel guilty; he should never have let Sakura talk him into this trip. Haku ran back to the village as fast as he could, the situation was overwhelming him so much that his emotions became numb. Haku started to feel no joy, no sadness, just pain.

...

It was a month later and still no sign of Sakura, Haku had gone out of his mind by this stage. The thought of her being used as a guinea pig for Orochimaru's experiments again was terrifying but unlike the last time she was captured Haku didn't think about joining the Akutski to get her back, he thought it was too big a risk and that he should just train with Zabuza every day until he was strong enough to face off with Orochimaru and get Sakura back. Haku's determination to get her back was strong like none he had experienced before, but the thought still lingered in the back of his mind that they may not just be using Sakura as a guinea pig. They might be beating up her body until nothing but pain existed, he thought they might even be raping her and that made him lose it. Zabuza had to come in the room and calm him down, once Haku calmed down he sat on the couch then continued what he was thinking before.

Sakura was stripped naked and restrained on a metal slab; the Uchiha took it upon himself to decide she wanted him to do whatever he wanted with her. The metal door swung open and Orochimaru made a gesture to Sasuke for him to stop what he was doing with Sakura, Kabuto opened a cupboard and got out a syringe and needle. He tapped on it to release the air bubbles out of the syringe after all they didn't want Sakura dead just yet, Kabuto then handed it to Orochimaru and Orochimaru walked over to Sakura and wiped at the skin of the inside of her elbow so it would be clean. Orochimaru then stuck the needle in and injected the drug in the syringe, a smirk spread across all their faces then Orochimaru handed the needle and syringe back to Kabuto.

"The drug will take a while to come into effect but just keep an eye on her Sasuke otherwise she might die and we would have to get a new guinea pig" taunted Kabuto.

"Why would I let a cute little sex toy like Sakura die?" mocked Sasuke.

With that Orochimaru and Kabuto left the room and Sasuke resumed going down on her, Sakura kicked and screamed as Sasuke kept plunging his tongue deeper inside of her. Sasuke just ignored this and kept on going, Sakura bucked upwards in an attempt to throw the Uchiha off her. This time Sasuke decided to take action and slapped her right in the face, he then grabbed her thighs so tight that his fingers started to dig into her skin and make her bleed. Sakura just continued struggling and Sasuke was getting angrier, Sasuke let go of her and walked over to a cupboard. Sasuke got out some jumper cables and a battery, as he approached Sakura he had a smirk that Sakura had never seen before and that made the hairs on her body stand on. Sasuke clipped the jumper cables to Sakura's nipples and then switched the battery on; a hot surge of pain started at Sakura's nipples and went all over her entire body. Sasuke's smirk only widened and Sakura wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of screaming for him to stop it or cry in pain in front of him, this amused Sasuke and got out a knife. Sasuke turned the battery off then took the restraints off Sakura then turned her body so she was lying on her stomach then put the restraints back on her, and then he turned the battery back on and slowly moved the knife across the skin on her back carving the Uchiha symbol. Sasuke planned to totally humiliate her and to exact the maximum amount of pain on her, Sakura cried out in pain which made Sasuke laugh eerily. Sasuke after finishing carving the Uchiha symbol on Sakura's back pulled down his pants, he then got on to the slab and roughly thrusted his penis into Sakura's vagina. The little pinkette let out a small scream at this; Sasuke continued thrusting himself roughly into her and grabbed her hair. The tears streamed down Sakura's face like a waterfall but she still made sure Sasuke never saw them, it was strange feeling Sasuke inside of her but she just kept quiet hoping that eventually he would stop this and go away.

...

Haku was out in the training field with Naruto doing battle practice, Haku was more determined every day and Naruto was one of the few who would actually help him. All the jonin's and Zabuza had decided against going after her again and most of the students wouldn't lift a finger, the only people who would besides Haku and Naruto we're Lee, Neji and Ino. Haku and Naruto had started doing battle practice every day so that they would get stronger faster, the battle would always end up in a draw which only made both of them more determined.

...Artists comments...

Okay so what did you think? I tried really hard to make the sex scene between Haku and Sakura elegant because it would have totally ruined the couple tandem if the sex scene was just a normal descriptive and brutal one like I usually do, and as you can see I couldn't help but do a rape scene. And the next chapter will be a time skip just like the real Naruto but I haven't decided if it should be more than a three year skip, so please tell me what you think would be a good number. And as always please don't do a hit and run by which I mean you read this fanfiction then not comment on it.


End file.
